


Controlled chaos

by vice17



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vice17/pseuds/vice17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk loves Khan's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled chaos

Khan’s hair is perfectly in place as always. Everything about the man is calculated. Every detail held in place with iron control, even the locks of his hair. It drives Jim mad just looking at Khan. No being, even an augment can be that perfect. It is just not how the universe works. The universe is organized chaos. There is beauty in that chaos. Jim loves the thrill of the unexpected. Finding a new species or exploring a new planet. He lives every day not knowing what the USS Enterprise will be confronted with next.

Khan is an anomaly, perfectly in control not a trace of chaos on the surface. Jim knows better though, what lies beneath. Khan is very good at concealing his inner turmoil. The controlled exterior is a fine shield between control and chaos. Jim has seen it break as fragile as glass. So Jim does what he does best. He brings the chaos to the surface. He sees its beauty for what it is, even if it is for his eyes only.

He takes a seat behind Khan as they sit together on his bed in Kirk’s private quarters. Khan is lying with his back against Jim’s chest. His lover is perfectly still and content. Khan lets out a sigh as Jim gets to work. He slowly runs his hands through the black locks. Softness caresses his hands, as he makes his way from Khan’s temple to his neck. He smiles as Khan begins to purr. Khan’s nape is his weak spot. Jim knows this. He can find all of his lover’s most sensitive spots blind if he has to. The little black hairs at the nape curl around his fingers. He tugs at them gently. It elicits another sigh from the man in front of him. He continues to work further, caressing and teasing those beautiful dark locks. In the end he loves to bring Khan’s chaos to the surface. He admires the tussled locks with pride as Khan melts into him further from pleasure.

End


End file.
